40 Kisses: Ichigo and Tatsuki
by general zargon
Summary: Just a one-shot that I came up with to help me get rid of my writer's block. Like the title says, 40 word prompts for Ichigo and Tatsuki. Please R&R!


**Fire:**

Ichigo had thought that their first kiss would have been awkward, but the second Tatsuki's lips touched his, it felt like he was on fire.

**Ice:**

When he got the call that Tatsuki had been clipped by a car on her way home from school, it felt like his blood had turned to ice in his veins, even after he heard that she wasn't hurt beyond a broken arm.

**White:**

He'd become pretty adverse to the color white, since his inner Hollow was white, and the uniforms of the Arrancars had been mostly white, but as he watched Tatsuki walk down the aisle towards him in her white wedding dress, he suddenly found that he didn't hate it nearly as much as he used to.

**Beginning:**

When they first met in the dojo when they were kids and she punched him in the face for the first time for saying she was pretty, something wonderful was beginning to grow between them.

**Dress:**

Tatsuki hated the dress that her mother forced her to wear to her junior prom, what with its stooping neckline and thigh high slit on the side showing way too much skin, but as Ichigo watched her walk into the gym, he found himself having to grab a tissue to staunch the sudden flow of blood from his nose.

**Spring:**

They both loved spring, not because of the weather or the fact that there was a spring formal, but because of the fact that they both loved to play in the piles of sakura petals, and neither cared how immature they looked, disheveled, covered in petals, and laughing like crazy.

**Bankai:**

When Tatsuki achieved Bankai for the first time, the very first thing she did was run to find Ichigo so she could show him what she could do. She didn't even think about going to tell Orihime or any of her other human friends, no, the first person she thought to show was Ichigo, who had been able to achieve Bankai in only three days, though she didn't know that.

When Ichigo saw Tatsuki show off her Bankai for him, he couldn't help grinning and congratulating her, since achieving Bankai in only three weeks was quite an achievement, of course he didn't mention that he'd reached Bankai sooner than that. He wasn't an idiot, so he kept his mouth shut and eagerly returned Tatsuki's heated kisses. Apparently she wanted to celebrate reaching Bankai in her own way, and he had absolutely no problem with that.

**Shoes:**

Tatsuki hated the fact that the high-heeled shoes that her parents made her wear to go along with her Western style dress pinched her toes and made her heels ache, but when Ichigo swung her up into his arms and carried her into his apartment, tossing her shoes over his shoulder after he laid her on the bed, she decided that she didn't mind wearing them if this happened every time she complained that they made her feet hurt.

**Voice:**

Ichigo never told Tatsuki this, but whenever he started losing control or coming close to giving up on winning a fight, he heard her voice telling him to keep going and that he could win, and he believed it.

**Transformation:**

When Ichigo figured out how to control his Vasto Lorde transformation the first thing he did was start following Tatsuki around wherever she went, though he steered clear of the girl's bathroom, and he did make sure to sonido away before Tatsuki turned around to see what their friends were gaping at. He continued doing this for five days before Tatsuki turned around and caught him off guard (he was busy hissing at Keigo, just to see the guy's reactions. He almost blew his cover by laughing hysterically each time the teen did that odd dance of panic) before he realized what she was doing.

Keigo ran away immediately after seeing the look on Tatsuki's face, and Ichigo was left there to shift nervously (which looked rather disturbing as a Vasto Lorde) and wait for the axe to fall. When Tatsuki finally did do something, however, it wasn't anything like he'd thought she'd do.

She grabbed him by the horns, dragged his head down to hers, and kissed him full on the lips (technically on the teeth, since he was still wearing his Hollow mask) then started laughing as she hugged him and said, "So that's where your sense of humor went to!"

He made sure to pull that trick a lot more, just to see what Tatsuki would do when she found out.

**Beautiful:**

Tatsuki wore make-up only one time, and that was when Ichigo took her to the Tanabata festival, but when he told her that he thought she looked more beautiful without it, she never even touched chap-stick from then on.

**Sweet:**

One of the only times that Ichigo dressed up in a tuxedo and tie to escort her to a Western style dance their school was having, Tatsuki thought it was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen, not that she'd tell him that anytime soon. However, she did tell him that she thought he looked almost cute in a suit, after she kissed him of course.

**Chocolate:**

When Ichigo got her valentine chocolates and gave them to her at lunchtime, Tatsuki punched him and shouted that she wasn't some girly girl, remembering to grab the box before storming off. She ate all the chocolate, and later when she managed to corner Ichigo alone, she kissed him, letting him taste the chocolate on her lips.

**Snow:**

They both loved the snow, and whenever it snowed in Karakura town, which wasn't often, they'd both bundle up and rush out to where there was the most snow and build an entire army of snowmen and pelt each other with snowballs until they were both numb from the cold and lying on the ground, out of breath from laughing so hard, and they would then proceed to make snow angels.

**Tea:**

Another thing they had in common was their mutual like for iced green tea, especially on a hot summer day, and the one time they could both be counted on to be completely relaxed is when they were sharing a glass of iced green tea with each other, though woe to any who tried to break the calm atmosphere (as the Vizard Sarugaki Hiyori found out when she attempted to smack Ichigo with her sandal when he and Tatsuki were having tea on the roof of their school, only to find herself flung across the city with one smack of Ichigo's hand before she even made contact).

**Argument:**

The first really serious argument they had after the Winter War had ended was about whether or not Ichigo would step back from being a Soul Reaper and focus on his studies for college, since there were more experienced Soul Reapers to keep an eye on things now, so he could take a break. Ichigo didn't trust any rookie Soul Reapers to safe guard 'his town' as he'd come to think of it, and Tatsuki stood firm in her belief that he could afford to let up on his Soul Reaper duties, since the rookies, as Ichigo called them, knew a lot more about how things ran than he did when he started.

The argument ended with Tatsuki storming away and heading back to her house to have herself a good, cleansing cry. The very next day, Ichigo showed up on her doorstep with a black eye, a bouquet of roses, and a sincere apology along with a promise to ease up on his Soul Reaper activities and study harder for college. Tatsuki made a mental note to thank Rukia for knocking some sense into him, even as she accepted his apology and invited him in for some iced green tea.

**King:**

He might have been the king, but without Tatsuki as his queen, he was sure that he would have been dethroned a long time ago.

**Fighter:**

Arisawa Tatsuki was a fighter, always had been and always will be, but when she was with Ichigo, she was reminded that maybe, just maybe, she didn't have to fight alone, since Ichigo was a fighter too.

**Rock:**

Tatsuki always tried to be rock, solid, stable, and immovable, but when she got the call one night on her way home from Orihime's house that her cousin Hiroshi had passed away, she started running, just running, not even paying attention to where she was going, even if she probably dodged more than one close call that night. Somehow, she wound up near the river that Ichigo had always sat at for a few weeks after his mother had died, and for some reason, remembering that made her fall to her knees very near the edge of the water and burst into tears, though she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood so that she didn't start screaming in grief.

She didn't know how long she'd stayed on the riverbank, but the next thing she knew, Ichigo was kneeling beside her with his arms around her, whispering soothing nonsense into her ear. That was when the dam broke. Tatsuki slung her arms around Ichigo and wailed into his shirt as she cried even harder, finally letting it all out, because she knew right then that she didn't always have to be a rock, since Ichigo was as solid and steady as a mountain whenever she needed him to be.

**Festival:**

When the time for the annual Spring Festival came, both Tatsuki and Ichigo dressed in their best kimonos that they only wore for festivals and headed out, anticipating a night of fun and games, only to be sorely disappointed when it started raining midway through the festival and everyone went home, the vendors closed up, and the rides shut down.

They started walking home, soaked to the bone and disappointed that they wouldn't be able to truly enjoy the Spring Festival. Ichigo abruptly had an idea, and he immediately put it into motion by splashing Tatsuki with some water from a nearby puddle, grinning when she shrieked and immediately returned fire. They wound up having a water fight right there outside the festival grounds, and when they got back to their respective houses, soaking wet, covered with filthy water, and grinning like maniacs, they only half heard the lectures they received. Instead, they simply wondered when they would have the chance to do that again, and they didn't even care when they came down with colds the very next day.

**Summer:**

They didn't so much like summer as tolerate it, as neither liked the scorching hot weather all that much, but both liked to enjoy a nice relaxing cup of iced green tea in the cool shade of a large tree. So they both agreed that while summer wasn't their favorite season, they couldn't really find a compelling enough reason to hate it.

**Healed (sequel to Ice):**

Ichigo didn't relax until he got to the hospital and went to Tatsuki's room, only to hear her screaming at the nurse that there was no way in hell that she was going to be stuck there for three weeks, and that was when his blood finally thawed and he smiled slightly as he walked into the room, now reassured that Tatsuki would be alright.

**Soulmates:**

Tatsuki worried sometimes that maybe she and Ichigo weren't meant for each other, but every time she thought that, all she had to do was lie in his arms and gently kiss him before all her doubts melted away and she was sure that they were soulmates.

**Late:**

When Tatsuki walked up to him after he'd gotten home from a night of slaying some particularly noisy Hollows and said she was late, Ichigo stupidly asked what she was late for. After punching him in the face (which he felt he hadn't really deserved but couldn't find the energy to argue with her about) Tatsuki shouted at him, "I'm late for my period, you idiot!" and stormed off to their bedroom.

When Tatsuki's words finally registered to his shocked and tired brain, something seemed to click and he practically flew up the stairs to their bedroom, grinning like an idiot as he swung his wife around in circle, cheered, and exclaimed happily, "I'm going to be a father!" and as much as Tatsuki wanted to maintain her tough façade, she couldn't really bring herself to tell her overjoyed husband to put her down and she finally just gave in and started laughing and cheering with him.

**Shower:**

One time, Ichigo and Tatsuki both spilled their cups of tea all over each other when they were sitting in their apartment, and that was when it really hit home that there was only one bathroom. They stood in an awkward silence before Ichigo asked who got the shower first, and Tatsuki responded by dragging him into the bathroom and locking the door behind them.

**Date:**

On their first date, they went to dinner, a walk through the park, and ended with watching the sunset from the top of a secluded and very peaceful hill. It would have been perfect if a Hollow hadn't chosen that attack the force of the high spiritual pressure it had sensed.

After killing the Hollow and cursing, Ichigo turned to Tatsuki and apologized for the ruined evening, only to be shut up by the fact that Tatsuki had pressed her lip to his and was kissing him senseless. Ichigo just got back into his body and resumed the kiss that Tatsuki started, having more than enough sense not to complain and just shut up and enjoy it.

**Movies:**

On their second date they went to the movies, only for the evening to be interrupted quite fantastically by the entrance of a Hollow via the roof of the theater. Ichigo could only curse as he transformed into Soul Reaper mode in the confusion of the crowd of terrified people and killed the Hollow with one well-placed slash of Zangetsu; then went back into his body and apologized to Tatsuki once again for the ruined date as they slipped out the emergency exit and into the alley behind the theater.

Tatsuki, however, just grinned and shoved Ichigo up against the wall of the alley before jerking his head down and kissing him senseless. Even as he eagerly returned the kiss, Ichigo couldn't help wondering if every date he had with Tatsuki was going to be interrupted by a Hollow, because if this was going to be her reaction every time that happened, he found he didn't mind that thought at all.

**Flower:**

Tatsuki's favorite flower was fennel, because it represented strength, though not many people knew that. Ichigo, however, did know that, and when he asked her out on their third date, he presented her with a bouquet of fennel and forget-me-nots. When Tatsuki finished inhaling the wonderful scent of the two flowers together, she asked Ichigo what the forget-me-nots meant, since she hadn't known their particular meaning, but Ichigo just smiled and promised to tell her later. Tatsuki resolved to look it up later.

However, two years later and she still hadn't managed to find out the meaning of forget-me-nots, so she finally asked Ichigo once again what they meant, and he smiled an honest to goodness smile as he told her that they meant True Love. Tatsuki promptly began kissing him senseless and, in between passionate kisses, told him that she loved him too.

Ever since then, Tatsuki's favorite flower has been forget-me-nots instead of fennel, though fennel came in a close second.

**Happy:**

Ichigo couldn't recall ever being as happy as he had been when he had proposed to Tatsuki and she had said yes after punching him in face for doing something as clichéd as proposing to her on a hill with a sunset in the background.

No matter what anybody thought, Tatsuki had secretly been very flattered that Ichigo had gone through all that effort for her, even if she would have said yes anyway.

**Proud:**

Ichigo thought that he couldn't be more proud of Tatsuki than when he watched her single-handedly destroy a Hollow with a well placed kick and a butter knife, but he was proven very wrong when he held her hand and she delivered his first child without so much as a threat towards his life, though as she hissed curses between her teeth, he knew that he wouldn't be touching her for quite a long time, and he was perfectly okay with that as he held his newborn son in his arms.

**Children:**

As he watched his son Kyo and twin daughters Keiko and Tsubame wrestle around on the living room floor, Ichigo just smiled and laughed as he joined in the fun, not caring if they got into trouble with Tatsuki for playing in the house, and started tickling them vigorously, thinking that he couldn't have been happier.

**Strong:**

When Ichigo watched Tatsuki practice her martial arts, dressed in her white gi and wraps, he was reminded that brute strength and near-limitless power weren't the only things that made someone strong, as he observed Tatsuki's determination and fighting spirit.

**Amazing:**

Ichigo didn't know how, but Tatsuki somehow managed to talk Zangetsu into trapping him in his inner world for three hours straight. He didn't know why, and his zanpakuto was ignoring him quite well and wouldn't answer any of his questions, so all he had left to do was sit down on a sideways skyscraper and pout while he waited to see what was up…and wonder about when Tatsuki even had the opportunity to _touch_ Zangetsu, let alone talk with him. Heck, he hadn't thought that communicating with someone else's zanpakuto was even possible, and he made a mental note to ask Mr.-Hat-and-Clogs about that when he had the chance.

When the old man finally let him leave (while giving him an odd little smirk that made Ichigo rather worried) and he became aware of what was going on around him, he was very aware that something was going on. The fact that when he sat up there were popping noises and streamers fell on his head, along with everything else in the room, and people shouted "Happy Birthday!" was definitely a big clue as to what had been going on while he'd been out. However, when Tatsuki's grinning face appeared in his field of vision, along with the happy faces of all his friends, he couldn't really bring himself to be mad about it, so all he did was stand up, stretch, and ask where the cake was.

As he cut the cake, he couldn't help smiling as he thought about how amazing his girlfriend really was.

**Smile:**

The thing that first drew Tatsuki to him was his smile, it was so bright that it rivaled the sun, and it radiated such joy that she found herself cherishing each and every smile he aimed her way, even though she always beat him in sparring matches and got into fights with him over stupid things. When his mother died and he smiled so rarely, she cherished each one she managed to draw from him even more, if that was even possible.

**Orange:**

Orange wasn't a normal hair color, Tatsuki knew, but as she watched Ichigo walk home after a long day of school, she realized that she was happy that Ichigo hadn't ever dyed his hair black, because she liked him just the way he was. Even if his hair made him look like a strawberry.

**Fireworks:**

As he and Tatsuki sat on the hillside outside of Karakura town, his arm around her shoulders and her head on his shoulder, Ichigo could count the number of times he had been that content on one hand. He tugged Tatsuki closer to him and smiled gently when she snuggled closer. Tatsuki sighed happily, content even as she waited for the finale that the festival below had promised.

And they both watched the fireworks explode in the sky.

**Singing:**

Tatsuki claimed to not be able to sing, but as he listened to her singing in the shower while he lied in bed, he couldn't help smiling and thinking that her singing voice wasn't that bad at all, especially since she apparently only sang in shower where she thought nobody could hear her.

**Magic:**

It was pure magic the way that Tatsuki somehow managed to make all his troubles fade away into the background, even if the fate of the world was at stake, just by saying something sarcastic, fighting with Chizuru, or just being herself. He wouldn't change that for the world.

**Breath:**

The sight of Tatsuki smiling and laughing was still enough to take his breath away, even after all these years.

**Stars:**

The first time they made love, they took each other so high that they were both seeing stars.


End file.
